


Dreamchase

by Uxis



Category: (AU) - Fandom, I have my own little twist on some things, Undertale (Video Game), got some of my own headcanons going on
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV is shared sometimes, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, This is an interactive tale, Unspecified-Gender Reader, mages have always been a thing on the surface, reader is not the only main character, they never went away and have their own clubs and theology and stuff, will require a vote of some kind in later chapters for relationships and other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uxis/pseuds/Uxis
Summary: You're on your way, slowly but surely.You and your roommate have been working hard as any young people should be. Now there seems to be a chance for the two of you to finally start making something of yourselves and you couldn't be happier.Monsters have been on the surface for a few months -integrating with not a whole lot of snags- but you haven't really been keeping track. Although, there is this weird tension in the air you can almost SMELL. You wonder why the recent dreams you've been have so much to do with it... with threats that have absolutely nothing to do with you.You wonder how Uxis puts up with your paranoia sometimes.----------Will update roughly every week.





	Dreamchase

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! My first Undertale fic. I can't wait to see what you guys think of it. I have some more info about updates and such at the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has a dream, her mage roommate interpenetrates it for them. A certain skeleton ends up at the wrong place at the wrong time.
> 
> ~
> 
> The POV is all over the place for this chapter, but I plan on sticking on only one per chapter afterwords.

A flash of green, only for an instant- Gone. 

 

You try to make sense of the scene in front of you, however you can feel that your mind feels frayed at the edges. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you register that this has to be a dream. It is a comforting thought as you watch your surroundings, now more the curious observer than anything else. What will you see tonight?

You see that you are in a sterile lab- so white that it hurts your eyes to glance anywhere but in front of you. You somehow acknowledge that although there are built-in counters all around the edges of the room, and even a few islands lingering in the middle it, there is no equipment anywhere to be found. You look down, seeing some movement out of the edge of you vision.

There is a small glass case, similar to one that allows people to see inside of an anthill. Bending down so that you are level with it, you can see that there is only one tunnel leading out of the top of the dirt. Glowing white worms- the perfect size of the tunnel- travel up and emerge on the surface, only to disappear the instant they do. You watch the process happen a few times before you notice that some of the upcoming worms are much darker in colour, appearing to take-in the light as they go. Just before they arrive at the exit, sharp barbs grow from their skin, digging into the dirt and immobilizing them.  

They struggle, the worms behind them bump impatiently as the barbs claw dangerously at the tunnels structure. They manage to get free, disappearing like the other worms before them. You watch this happen a few times until you notice one of the dark worms has barbs larger than any other before it. Fear creeps up your throat as you watch it violently struggle, protesting of the light above. The walls around it begin to crumble, crack and break, threatening the other worms- the tunnel. 

Hands reach out- they are not yours but it doesn't matter. You need to help it through. It could ruin everything. It could-

 

 

Gone.

 

A flash of green, fading back into the void of the dreamless. 

 

* * *

 

 

Uxis sat across from . An eyebrow raised as she tapped her pen impatiently against the glass table that separated the two.

 

The morning sunlight that peaked through the curtains seemed to illuminate the silence as the subtle tension grew.   stared expectantly at the mage; It never usually took this long to get an answer from her. There could have been something on her mind, but Uxis had never been very good with sharing her opinions anyways.

Seeing as she was still deep in thought, a sigh rolled out of their lips as they leaned back in their chair, watching the light creep further into the room as the sun rose. The dusty particles swam lazily through the air of their shared apartment and invaded their nose, not quite enough to cause a sneeze. 

"That bad, huh?"

s voice seemed to snap Uxis from her thoughts, as they heard the tell-tale sound of her clearing her throat before she spoke. 

"If it were really bad news I would have already made-up something to spare you from that shit,"  looked back into her face, if they didn't know her better they would have said she had nearly looked conflicted, "No- everything's fine. It's just about you're current emotional state really."

A grin stretched out on their cheeks before they lifted a hand to cover a snort of laughter. Uxis simply raised her eyebrow again, this time it was accompanied by a small smile. "What exactly were you expecting? It's not common for dreams to be about something literal, I figured you would have known that much from me after all this time- and I **still** can't believe you didn't know what a dream journal was..."

Their smile was almost instantly hit from them as  let out an embarrassed whine, using their other hand to cover the rest of their face. 

"How was I supposed to know anything about them?! You're the first mage I had ever met, and it's not like divination is an everyday-something for everyone."

Uxis offered an impish grin of her own, sitting back and leaning her face into her hand as she regarded them with wicked delight in her eyes.

"That's no excuse and you know it. The description is in the _bloody name._ " The woman snickered but soon sat up again, crossing her arms in an attempt to take things back to the serious tone they were before- yet the playfulness in her eyes remained. "Now do you want to hear what it means or not? I could make you a tab if you continue to waste my time."

Luckily, s face was concealed to the point that their roommate couldn't tell when they rolled their eyes- that would have brought on an entire lecture as well as an _actual_ bill from the lovable bitch.  dropped their hands to their lap and sat up, trying to be as respectful as they could.

"Yes, obviously. You were the one that got distracted anyways."

Okay, maybe not _that_ respectfully. 

The backlash of their comment was instant, but luckily only earned them a silent glare from the mage before she brushed it off. It seemed as if Uxis was eager to get this over with to get on with the day. Closing her eyes, a dull steady glow came from beneath her skin. 

 _ **"You are having problems expressing your thoughts and emotions. They need to be expressed in order not to disturb the function of your mind, yet the pain caused by letting them all out in the open is nearly unbearable, and- you fear- it is just as destructive to yourself."**_  

The glow slowly faded again, Uxis exhaling a shaky breath as her magic dissipated. 

The room was still again, as if a note that was too loud might shatter the scene.

 had frowned, their gaze remaining sharply pinned to the floor as they thought of how such a thing related to them. The mage simply kept her eyes closed as she waited, safely guarding her thoughts in the silence. 

Uxis was quick to nearly jump out of her skin as a familiar tune blazed obliviously through the air, throwing the pen in her hand off into some forgotten corner of the room. She took a moment to collect herself before fumbling around her pockets for her phone, and cussing as she spotted the time. Her actions became a whirlwind after noticing the fact, and  knew better than to interrupt her when she was in a panic like this. The rushing blur of their roommate became white noise in the background as they thought further into how the dream could possibly apply to their life. 

was not a closed-off sort of person. Sure, they had secrets in the past, but nothing to warrant the sort of stress created in the dream they had last night. They had friends enough online and off, a decent family life. A few noncommittal dating sprees on the side. Their current state of unemployment was a definite stresser, but they couldn't see how the answer to the dream had anything to do with it. 

It was only until they heard the sound of the front door slamming that  realized they forgot to ask Uxis about the hands that weren't theirs. 

* * *

 

He had wanted to hope for the best outcome, but it seemed that bad things never seemed to stop until he took action. 

 

Too bad. 

 

The monster would have rather left these sorts of things up to someone else, but he had learned the hard way that he couldn't afford to take those kinds of risks.The thought lowered his spirits dramatically- not that he was going to show it. The permanent grin on his face at least stopped the strangers in his life from asking the questions he knew he couldn't answer, but there were a few like his brother or the kid that could easily see past it. Never know when they could show up unexpectedly, who knows with all the crazy stuff that happened in all the timelines. 

He had grown careless again, as the people who had been following him for a few blocks seemed to be getting closer to him with each step. Sans felt beads of perspiration forming on his scull- the only sign that he fully understood the severity of what was likely about to happen to him. He stopped his mind from flying into a panic, focusing his breathing as he felt the gravel shift under his feet each step he took. His thoughts began to race, panicked, but orderly.

Was there some place nearby he could disappear into? 

It was unlikely that it would work; humans had been fairly welcoming on their arrival on the surface, but it didn't mean they were willing to stop others from dragging him back out onto the street. 

Sans could almost hear the praises to the stars in his head out loud when a small cafe came into view. The entire store front was made of glass, allowing him a clear view of the inside. He wasn't even a block away, but he could already see that it was nearly packed to the brim with both humans and monsters alike. Without another glance behind him, he hurried across the street- earning a few honks from passing vehicles. At least his chances of surviving the upcoming encounter had gone up, if ever-so-slightly. 

He finally allowed himself to calm down as he entered the door. His eyes hadn't been playing tricks on him earlier as the chairs, and even some of the tables, were nearly all being used to sit the patrons.

Sans lazily looked over the tables for an empty seat, but all he could see was a few glances from strangers mixed with a few friendly waves from a few persons he knew. 

"Oh don't look so _desperate_ , sweetheart."

The voice had come from behind him, calm, lilting, and worst of all, charming. As he turned to face it, he had no trouble telling who it belonged to. 

There sat a taller woman, lounging in one of the plush red chairs like she damn well owned the place. Her dark hair curled behind her back as she grinned at him beneath the sunglasses she wore, slowly gesturing to the seat across from her. She spoke again, not even waiting for him to take the hint. 

"You're lucky, you know. Most monsters here tend to come here in groups for safety reasons. You could have been snapped up by a mage."

Sans saw no reason not to decline her offer, so he sat. His feet silently thanked him almost as soon as he did. Outwardly the stranger might have been prideful- but she didn't seem to be malicious. Heck, she seemed to know her stuff at least, perhaps she knew a good joke or two. 

"Thanks."

She smiled to let him know that she was paying attention before jerking her head towards the outside of the cafe. "That person that was following you would have killed you if you had let her."

Her fingertips drumming on the table only added to his unease, but he had a feeling she wanted him to say something before she continued.  "And how'd ya know that?"

That seemed to be the right thing to say as her grin widened and she leaned forward her hand open for a handshake, silently gloating about the knowledge she was holding.  "You can call me Uxis. I'm investigative journalist. A lot of bad shit has been happening around here- not just to monsters. It seems I'm the only one with the guts to go digging around here. Sad- for my other colleges, that is." 

This lady really liked to talk about herself, didn't she? At least she had this weird sense of irony going on behind this whole act of hers. 

"At any rate, you're going to have to leave sooner or later. I've done all I need to today, I could escort you to a safer part of town if you'd like."

And that was weirdly nice. Especially for a stranger- _especially_   for a human. He would have politely declined the offer if he somehow had another choice. It was barley legal for mages to use magic in public- never mind monsters. Magic-wielding humans hadn't done a lot of good recently in public view, if anything they had only made it harder for monsters to integrate properly. At least it wasn't as bad as when the kid... yeah. 

Human's weren't really the ones making it difficult here. 

Sans raised a brow-bone at Uxis, not bothering to hide his suspicion on her eagerness. She only sighed, continuing to smile at him as if she had expected some resistance of some kind. And of course she did- Sans didn't peg her as someone who worked primly on impulse. 

"I won't say that I don't have an ulterior motive, because that's just not true. My publisher wants me to add in some monster opinions on the goings-on here. So what do you say? Answer some questions, get home safe, everyone who matters leaves here happy?"  
  
Uxis' smile never faltered, even when she adjusted her sunglasses as she waited for his answer. He deliberately took a while to answer, slouching back in his seat and pretending to think it over in his head before he nodded, his ever-present grin widening as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Thank you for reading the first chapter. I may decide to post another ahead of schedule, maybe even tonight or tomorrow depending on how much I have to do and if my beta is up for it. There should be a choice to vote for soon, at least before I get into a regular schedule. 
> 
> Also I have a character blog you can check out if you want to ask any relevant questions about the reader's character and such. 
> 
> Here is the link: https://uxis.tumblr.com/


End file.
